The Undertaker
'''The Undertaker '''is current wrestler and the most antagonist hero in WWE, he is an anti-heroic wrestler who makes the manipulation of the people until he becomes good, he makes many appearences in WWE games and WWE 2K14 and WWE 2K15 as well, he makes some appearences in MTV's Downtown, Celebrity Deathmatch as a hero. In Smackdown vs. Raw 2009, he has hatred towards Santino and Finlay and turned them into zombies and using them as their followers, he also hates the villainous Boogeyman who has hired Finlay and Santino Marella to form the team Nu School. In the 2002 when he defends his Undisputed Champion, he later redeems himself by showing Jeff Hardy the respect for his redemption. He becomes an protagonist in the shows. In a Buried Alive Promo, his skin looks like a undead zombie during the night before the match against Mick Foley (Mankind) Anime cartoon tumblr_lor522OCHI1qis6pso1_500.jpg|The Undertaker as he appears in MTV's Downtown Knockout_TheUndertaker-aDemon1.jpg|The Undertaker expelling Captain Doody from Nicky Diamond Junior's body in Celebrity Deathmatch episode. Heroic sides 1992: Saved Randy Savage and Elizabeth from Jake "The Snake" Roberts. 2000: Saved The Rock from DX. 2003: Saved Stephanie McMahon who was been injured by her own father Vince McMahon and Sable. 1999: Pay respect to the late Owen Hart who died from fatal fall along with Bradshaw. 2009 The Undertaker saves Rey Mysterio from his former friend Batista. 2010: Showing respect to Shawn Michaels. 2012: Along with Shawn Michaels, he carried Triple H with respect. 2013: Along with Kane, pay their respect to the late Paul Bearer. 1999 MTV's Downtown: Protecting a Comic Book guy from any bullies. 1999 Celebrity Deathmatch: Saved Nicky Diamond Junior from Captain Doody's influence. 2002 The Undertaker showing respect for Jeff Hardy for his redemption. 2008 The Undertaker showing respect for Ric Flair. 2014 The Undertaker save John Cena from Wyatt Family. His winning streak at WrestleMania Ended by Brock Lesnar via Pinfall, as a result, he received a Standing Ovation. Facts Finishers: Tombstone, Last Ride, Chokeslam, Hell's Gate Nicknames: The Phenom, The Last Outlaw, Demon of Death Valley, Big Evil, American Bad-Ass Titles and Accolades: Hardcore Title (1) World Heavyweight Champion (3) WWF/E Title (4) WWF Tag Team Champion (6) WCW Tag Team Champion (1) Royal Rumble Winner (2007) Numerous Tag Team Titles, Biker Undertaker.jpg|Undertaker when under the biker persona|link=http://protagonist.wikia.com/index.php?title=The%20Undertaker&action=edit&useFormat=1 Bald Undertaker.jpg|Undertaker after his return with a shaven head. Undertaker-wwe-30703003-445-1024.png|The Undertaker with a mohawk during his return since 2012. undertaker_1_full_20130308.png rawImage.jpg the_undertaker_23.png 020079.jpg The Undertaker angry glare. Png|The Undertaker angry 269px-The_Deadman.jpg|The Undertaker under his Deadman gimmick wwe_undertaker__power_of_darkness_by_celtakerthebest-d6ja2nk.png awaken.png|The Undertaker revived The Undertaker with Diesel, Shawn Michaels and Paul Bearer.png tumblr_m1vn8m8W611rniz7mo3_1280.jpg $T2eC16FHJHgFFly!DRH)BRby48gz7w~~60_12.JPG The Undertaker angered.jpg|Another exemple of The Undertaker's angry stare undertakerwig_original_original_original_crop_650x440.jpg wwe-2k14-playstation-3-ps3-1383926902-128.jpg|The Undertaker from WWE 2k games RAW_1032_Photo_005.jpg z122408258.jpg|Don't make The Undertaker angry respect.png Undertaker's power.png|During his Deadman gimmick 456475825_640.jpg|As been seen in WWE 2K games Paul Bearer re-united with Undertaker.jpg|The Undertaker with Paul Bearer wwe-undertaker.jpg|New look of The Undertaker The Undertaker attacks Brock Lesnar.png|The Undertaker attacks Brock Lesnar takerlesnar.jpg|The Undertaker decides to challenge Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania Undertaker smiles.png|The Undertaker smiling at Howard 89.jpg !.png|As been seen in Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 3080803581_1_3_DktgI7Jp.jpg 8685438939_f45e212134.jpg Newer look.png nEWest look.png 001.jpg wwe-wallpaper-undertaker.jpg|As been seen in Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 tumblr_mm8v8scEE51qf7srko1_500.jpg|The Undertaker with Mankind and Stone Cold Undertaker 2013 HQ Pub Jhs56SfMbP9.png kane_and_the_undertaker___raw_1000th_episode__by_soulfulnobody-d58j2j5.png|The Undertaker with his brother Kane Brothers-of-destruction.jpg Triple H, Undertaker and Shawn Michaels.jpg|The Undertaker with Triple H and Shawn Michaels The Undertaker and DX.png|The Undertaker carried by Triple H and Billy Gunn TAKER!!!!!!.png|Hooded Undertaker 2l.jpg|The Undertaker in Smackdown Vs. Raw 2007 angered.jpg|The Undertaker losing his temper The-Undertaker-in-Anger.jpg|The Undertaker in anger The Undertaker and Kane.png The Undertaker battling Triple H.jpg|The Undertaker fighting Triple H. 10-masked-undertaker.jpg|Masked Undertaker The Undertaker Mad.png|The Undertaker loses his temper WWE-The-Undertaker-Looking-Angry-Eyes.jpg|The Undertaker loses his temper in the Wrestling Ring taker_ministry.jpg|The Undertaker in his Ministry gimmick 7545.jpg|The Undertaker dressed as Kane The Undertaker and Zombie Santino.png|The Undertaker possessing Santino Marella Possessed Finlay and The Undertaker.png|The Undertaker possessing Finlay by the power of the Mystic Urn 19980824_taker_kane.jpg|The Undertaker and Kane taker_snake_03.jpg|The Undertaker prevents Jake "The Snake" Roberts from terrorizing Miss Elizabeth 4lklra.png undertaker.gif|The Undertaker at Owen Hart's funeral WWE13_Render_Undertaker-2215-1000.png|The Undertaker as he appears in WWE '13 38-undertaker-wrestlemania-xx.jpg Taker_12.png 2709962594_1.png RAW_1032_Photo_011.jpg Undertaker and Bradshaw.png wwe_2k14_screenshots__wm29_hbk_hhh_taker_ending_by_thexrealxbanks-d6jd2h0.jpg 270772_377474679040433_2094088239_n.jpg wm2e.jpg wwe-2k14-playstation-3-ps3-1383926902-076.jpg 1044077_404528803001687_1840920038_n.jpg The Undertaker showing respect to Ric Flair.png 19_aTAKER_11251995_0001.jpg Undertaker 2k15.png|The Undertaker as seen in WWE 2k15 72796-29068.gif|The Undertaker as seen in a documentary movie Beyond the Mat RAW_1083_Photo_236-1.jpg The Undertaker mad!.png|The Undertaker about to lose his temper undertakerdx.jpg wm28_photo_183.jpg daddy_taker_by_hopeless_romance45-d7gv1bw.jpg The Undertaker SVR.png|The Undertaker as seen WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2009 taker-hhh_large.jpg|The Undertaker attacking Triple H Undertaker orders Santino to go to the Wrestling Ring.png|The Undertaker controls Santino Marella med_5493UndertakerMove_1280x720.jpg|The Undertaker in WWE All Stars Undertaker_SVR_2007.jpg|The Undertaker as seen WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007 Zombie Santino is born.png|The Undertaker starting to take control of Santino Marella 28.jpg|The Undertaker in the 1990's live action wrestling Newer look.png|The Undertaker in the 2014 live action wrestling The Undertaker 2k15.png|The Undertaker as he appears in WWE 2k15 5004 - mask undertaker wwf.png|The Undertaker wearing a grey phantom mask after being injured by Mabel Buried Alive promo.jpg The Undertaker in Graveyard.jpg creepy eyes.png|The Undertaker as seen in WWE All-Stars Monster.png Undertaker standing in the graveyard.png wwe-all-stars-playstation-3-ps3-1301672450-194.jpg|The Undertaker in Path of Champions ,2K3.jpg|The Undertaker (Retro) in WWE 2k14 (note this is the same Undertaker from Legends of Wrestlemania) (Retro) The Undertaker.png 06_Superstar_Makeovers.jpg|Before and After 032.jpg 020079.jpg|The Undertaker as he appears in WWE 2k14 391460_403900742998210_1008422987_n.jpg 10677_11_4f1d6623f4.jpg|The Undertaker as seen in Legends of Wrestlemania 20140319_EP_LIGHT_2k14-taker_C-homepage.jpg Rolling eyes.png Purple Undertaker is about to turn the lights on.png Purple Undertaker wwe 2k14.png Undertaker_and_Vince.png 24.jpg Tumblr lo6q60QPkw1qis6pso1 500.jpg|The Undertaker as he appears in MTV's Downtown 2yt222tr.jpg posing!.png takerufc.jpg masktaker.jpg|Masked Undertaker poses!.png Mohawk Undertaker.jpg|The Undertaker's new haircut creepy eyes of undertaker.png 21285bca69.jpg taker5-607x350.jpg Taker and Michelle endearing grin.png Scary Undertaker.jpg|An zombified version of The Undertaker SS_9402.jpg|The Undertaker summoned by Paul Bearer Undertaker angry!.jpg The Undertaker torturing Paul Heyman.png|The Undertaker almost killing Paul Heyman 11_MNR_Undertaker.jpg tumblr_mcor61z8MV1qzx70zo1_250.png scariest Undertaker!.jpg The Undertaker 1996.png tumblr_m1vn6sKgWU1rt26xzo3_1280.jpg The Undertaker and Kane attacking their corrupted boss Mr. McMahon.png|The Undertaker and Kane attacking their corrupted boss Vince McMahon 996158_404143623040205_1281931267_n.jpg The Undertaker 2012 and 2013.png The Undertaker angered!.png|The Undertaker warning Triple H for not using the sledgehammer Taker 2012.png closing eyes.png gfs_55449_2_23.jpg|The Undertaker as he appears in WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw Lego Undertaker.png|The Undertaker in a Lego Version THE UNDERTAKER!.png|The Undertaker as he appears in WWE All Stars Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Heroes Category:Brothers Category:The Icon Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Married Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Demons Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Masked Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Father of a hero Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Parents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Immortals Category:Fathers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Brother of Hero Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Satan Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Priests Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Traitor Category:Monster Slayers Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Zombies Category:True Neutral Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comic Relief Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:WWE Category:Lego Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Bully Slayers Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Angels